The Dark Tales of Avril
The Dark Tales of Avril (known as Averi and Avril in Canada) is a 2D animated original series produced by Nickelodeon. It follows an 11 year old girl named Averi who encounters a vampire by the name of Avril. It has been confirmed that the show will be much darker than the rest of Nick's animated programs. Plot Averi, a 5th grade school student while on her way back from school finds herself at an abandoned mansion. As she enters it she sees whole rooms full of antiques, machines, and dark magical elements; and she accidentally awakens Avril, a vampire woman and sorceress who posesses the element to master all things dark and loomey in her surroundings. As the two met for the first time, Avril follows Averi everywhere she is, spying on her and terrifying events follow. As the show goes on we find out more about our characters, the creatures they encounter, the other people they meet, and where our two title characters fit in. Characters *'Averi Adderson' (Voiced by Isabella Acres) - Our main character: An 11 year old school girl who had just moved in from Boston who ventures into the abaonded mansion where she would then meet Avirl. Catalin is curious girl who always wants to learn more about something new, something that grabs her interest, something... she likes. And the more she learns of the mystic arts that are all around her neighborhood, the more like Avirl she slowly becomes. *'Avril '(Voiced by Laura Bailey) - A vampire and sorceress who resides in a dark and loomy mansion. Since her revival, she has since grown attached Catalin who at first tried to stay away from her for obvious reasons, but the more the two learn from one another, and about the origins of the mansion and the town around them, the more the two relate. Aril is cold and quiet, almost always delighted with the conjuring of gothic spells and all things that go bump in the night. She has a rather "Villainous" appearance and nature, but she is not really a villain, and the more she's with Catalin, the more we see how much of a friend she is. *'Folly Adderson' (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Averi's stepfather and supporting character of the show. He is a historian teacher in the town's university. *'Laira Adderson '(Voiced by Kath Soucie) - Averi's mother and supporting character of the show. She is a licensed doctor and veteran of Soviet military who moved to the U.S. after meeting his then would be husband, Folly. *'Gadget' (Voiced by Ben Disken) - A gremlin from Avril's realm who sneaks around the city, gathering loot and thrown away junk for his inventions. He tends to be rambunctious with his actions and gets in cahoots with other creatures for his gigs. *'Billy Cassmire' (Voiced by Stuart Allen) - Billy is one Catalin's new friends and classmates at the local school. *'Zoey' Cassmire (Voiced by Alyson Stoner) - Another one of Catalin's classmates and Billy's twin sister. She is a preppy but optimistic and helpful student, staying out after school with her community mother's community program. *'Ralphy' Colsin (Voiced by Collin Dean) - A shy and timid student with aspergers syndrome who has trouble communicating and relating with other students, even Catalin has trouble with him though she does try to open up to him. Perhaps the one character who he does get along with is the gremlin, Gadget. *'Mrs. Colsin' (Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - Catalin's gym feather and Ralphy's mother. She's a fit woman with a generally positive attitude who tries to to help out with her son, even scheduling counseling services with the local psychologist, Mr. Emingsworth, Mrs. Colsin's ex-husband. She's a bisexual, and is currently married with another woman who also has aspergers syndrome and is easier for Ralphie ro socialize with than his own biological mother. *'Mr. Emingsworth' (Voiced by Crispen Freeman): The town psychologist and Mr.s Colsin's former husband; and Ralphy's estranged father. As a psychologist and Ralphy's biological father, Mr. Emingsworth does open more with the son he never had, even inviting him and his new same sex parents for lunch every Saturday. List of Episodes Trivia * Because this show airs on Netflix, it can get away with being more open with homosexuality and other subjects that don't regularly get past local tv networks. Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:Dark Category:Kids Shows Category:Netflix Original Series